Wolf Shadowspear
Wolf Shadowspear is a Wizard101 tournament warlord and championship. Also featured in some of Wizard101 movie. About Wolf Wolf Shadowspear is a tournament championship until his breakdown. He was also casted in Keeping up with the wizards as a special guest. Wolf is an intelligent, soft hearted wizard that is hard to fool around. He started playing since 2010, and have 3 account that they're all archmage. Wolf is currently level 100 right now. He was also known as father of Storm. Pvp Wolf first started practice match Pvp. Then he went on to rank and then tournament. He won the tournament and was tittle Warlord Wolf Shadowspear. Many fears him in PvP and flee. His name are mentioned on facebook, Twitter, youtube and gamers forums! He invited his friends to team up PvP with him and they became warlords. He had helped many people into becoming warlords.But people were wondering, have he ever lose at PvP? That answer is a yes, more than 10 times. We have checked his PvP ranking, he Wons 380 times and loses 40 times. How epic is that? If you find him on wizard101 be sure to add him and check his status. Until his breakdown, he failed everything! Pet Wolf pet is an storm hydra, a three headed storm Dragon. He hatched with Sydney Anglesword, who has a storm hound. Someone he have a pet siren. He softens changes his pet so it's hard to count and get the exact number. He is also a pet warlord. Wolf has begun playing pet race since 2012, he has won 120 times and loses 7 times. Power Wolf damages can be up to 1000000, he likes his health to be low before he makes a big move. He has less than 5 healing spell with him, no pixie. Wolf likes to use rebirth treasure card in 4v4 PvP. School Wolf goes to Ravenwood of Magic Art. The school of storm, he studied there with Sydney Anglesword and Destiny Thundersheart and also Blaze Storm. Wolf 2nd school is balance, 3rd school is ice and 4th school is life. He ticks people into thinking he's ice but he is actually storm. Allies/Enemies One of Wolf's best friends is Trevor Stormshield and Sydney Anglesword. He is also allie with Destiny Thunderheart, and of course Blaze Storm. His most hated enimie is Jake Firecaster, he and Jake met in a tournament and they started fighting. They both reported each other. Most of the people in the arena witnessed that it was Wolf's fault, the 40% said that Jake started by using treasure card and called him loser. "He should've ignore him," said a warlord fire, Erin Sword. "If Jake wasn't being so mean, this wouldn't happened," said a friend of Jake's legendary balance, Kevin Caster. Clan Wolf is in a clan called "Storm Warrior," he is the vice president of the clan. This clan run by Trevor Stormshield who is the president. On 2014, Trevor is planning to pass the first to Wolf.